Royal Prince
by corporalandrian
Summary: Tarian pedang menari-nari dengan indahnya di tengah peluru yang saling mengejar satu sama lain. Seorang pangeran bermimpi untuk melepaskan diri dari kerajaan dan membangun wilayahnya sendiri, apakah ia mampu untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya sedangkan kerajaan memiliki seorang prajurit terkuat umat manusia?


Hiya! Ini pertama kalinya daku publish cerita! sebenernya udah lama banget buat akun di fanfiction, berhubung modem rusak dan harus pake hp dijadiin wifi dan kebetulan hp daku sc-nya pake i-sat, diblokir kalo lewat laptop! terima kasih kepada i-sat yang sekarang telah membebaskan dari belenggu selama ini, yeeaaah!. FF kali ini walaupun ngambil dari dua sumber tokoh berbeda yaitu SAO dan SNK, namun daku akan memakai karakter dari SAO sebagai pemeran utama. Karakter dari SNK juga bakal kepake kok, tapi gak sebanyak SAO

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SAO dan Shingeki No Kyojin Selamanya Milik Kawahara Reki dan Ishiyama Hajime<strong>

**Genre: Action, Friendship, Adventure**

**Warning: OOC, Au, Typo, Dan lain sebagainya**

* * *

><p><strong>Dont Like Dont Read! Okay!?<strong>

.

.

**.:Chapter One: The Opening Of The War:.**

* * *

><p>"Pasukan, bersedia, siap, tembak!"<p>

Suara senapan musket serentak mengeluarkan peluru dari sarangnya. Menghantam benda yang menghalangi lajunya, dalam hal ini manusia.

"Baris dua! Bersiap!"

Pemimpin satu pasukan itu memberi perintah, di ikuti dengan gerakan merunduk prajurit baris pertama untuk mempersilakan prajurit baris dua menembak.

"Tembak!"

Suara tembakan itu persis seperti sebelumnya. Saling bergiliran menembak untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Sampai salah satu pasukan kalah, atau setidaknya menyerah sebelum habis dibantai.

"Kita Menang! Berapa jumlah korban dipihak kita?"

"limapuluh lima Agil-Sama!"

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa sebanyak itu? Kita hanya melawan pasukan berskil rendah namun jumlah korban seperti melawan pasukan elit saja!"

Teriak Letnan Agil sambil membanting musketnya ke tanah. Dia melihat ke arah selatan, pasukan yang barusan di hadapinya kini kabur. Pasukan itu adalah garison yang ditempatkan di kota Algade, mungkin mereka lari ke kota itu untuk meminta pasukan tambahan pikir Agil.

"I-Itu disebabkan pasukan kita kebagian senapan model lama yang membutuhkan reload lebih dari sepuluh detik Letnan Agil" Ucap orang yang sudah menjadi bawahan Agil sepanjang tahun ini.

"Apa-apaan!? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau senapan pasukanku diganti dengan yang lama! Mengapa tak kau beri tahu?!"

"I-Itu bisa kau tanyakan sendiri kepada Kirito-Sama, ketua" Sambil melirik ke arah kanan Agil. Disana berdiri seseorang Kirito yang bahkan pasukan musuhpun segan terhadapnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mengganti senapan pasukanku dengan model lama hah!? Kau ingin membinasakan pasukanku atau apa?!" Mencak-mencak Agil tak karuan.

"Hehehe, maaf soal itu Agil. Emm,, I-Itu kulakukan karena Scouting Legion menyerang dari arah barat. Aku meminjam senapan pasukanmu dan menggantinya dengan yang lama karena senapanmu terkenal dengan reloadnya yang cepat. Kau tahukan kalau Scout Legion itu memiliki kecepatan yang mengagumkan? Apalagi kalau berada di hutan" Ucap Kirito panjang lebar menjelaskan alasan peminjaman senapan miliknya terhadap Agil.

"Dan, aku juga mengucapkan belasungkawa terhadap pasukanmu yang gugur. Kematian mereka tidak akan menjadi sia-sia! Kujamin dalam perang ini, Aincrad yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya, aku janji!" Semangat Kirito menjalar ke kelompok pasukan yang tengah istirahat didepannya. Suara teriakan kemenangan menggelora selepasnya.

"So, bagaimana dengan scout legion itu? Apakah berhasil kau habisi? Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa membunuh satu diantara mereka" Tanya Agil pada Kirito.

"sebenarnya, pasukan ku tidak berhasil membunuh mereka..."

"APAA KAU BILANG! SENAPAN PASUKANKU ADALAH SENAPAN TERBAIK DI DUNIA! DENGAN PANAH MALAIKAT SAJA YANG MAMPU MENANDINGI KECEPATAN DAN AKURASI SENAPAN PASUKANKU!"

"E-Eto, aku belum selesai bicara Agil..." Kirito panik setelah di maki oleh Agil. "Pasukanku tidak bisa membunuh satu diantara mereka, namun kami berhasil menangkap satu diantara mereka sebelum mereka melarikan diri ke hutan barat. Sekarang dia berada di penjara bawah tanah yang berada di starter town dibawah pengawasan The Army." Ucap Kirito yang disambut lonjakan Agil karena kaget.

"Kau menangkap satu diantara mereka?" Tanya Agil.

"Ya, dan kau tahu? Yang kutangkap kali ini adalah buruan orang nomor dua setelah orang yang dijuluki prajurit terkuat umat manusia. Dia adalah..."

.

.

.

.

**Penjara Bawah Tanah, Fasilitas Militer The Army, Starter Town**

"Jadi Eren Jaeger yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Kirito-kun, tapi bukankah dia prajurit kuat yang dimiliki scout legion? Bagaimana dia bisa ditangkap seperti ini?"

"Itu dikarenakan gas yang dia pakai habis saat kabur melewati pepohonan, butuh usaha yang kuat untuk menangkapnya karena orang ini melawan sebelum berhasil dibekuk. Lima bawahanku luka berat terkena sabetan pedangnya"

Kirito dan Asuna memandangi ruangan dimana Eren ditahan. Ruangan itu berada di penjara bawah tanah markas The Army yang berada di Starter Town. Sebab mengapa dia ditahan di Markas The Army karena karena tempatnya yang strategis dan memiliki pertahanan yang kuat, dikatakan strategis karena letak starting town berada di tengah-tengah wilayah Aincrad, itu berarti semua tempat di seluruh penjuru Aincrad dapat menjangkau starting town dengan waktu tempuh yang relativ sama. Dan juga, dengan jumlah The Army yang memiliki personel lebih dari dua ribu orang akan sangat cukup untuk menjaga satu orang tawanan perang. Kalau sewaktu-waktu Scouting Legion ingin menyelamatkan Eren, seluruh guild yang berada di Aincrad dengan senang hati akan menggebuk mereka semua tanpa perlu menerima permintaan tolong dari The Army.

"Ya, cepat atau lambat. Mereka akan kemari untuk membebaskannya. Aku sudah memerintahkan Thinker, pemimpin The Army, untuk melakukan penjagaan maksimal selama dia berada disini. Kita akan menjadikan dia sebagai tawaran agar kerajaan menarik mundur pasukan yang berada di kota Algade" Ucap kirito yang disambut anggukan oleh Asuna.

Derit pintu penjara yang tertutup itu kini menyisakan suasana horor didalamnya. Dengan hanya dua lilin sebagai penerang tempat itu, menjadikan tempat yang sempurna bagi seseorang yang ingin bertapa demi mendapatkan pencerahan tertinggi. Namun sayangnya ini adalah penjara.

"Mereka sudah pergi? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Si pemilik suara itu menggumam ditengah gelapnya penjara. Dengan tangan terikat rantai besi yang besar, menjadikan dia sebagai tahanan yang sangat berbahaya bila terlepas.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya? Apakah aku harus menggunakannya untuk kabur dari sini?"

.

.

.

.

**Distrik Trost, Markas Scouting Legion**

"Bagaimana selanjutnya? Takitik apa yang harus kita lancarkan untuk menyelamatkan Eren?"

Pertanyaan Petra Ral mewakili pertanyaan seluruh kawan-kawannya. Sebenarnya Komandan Erwin Smith juga belum tahu apa yang selanjutnya harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Eren. Dia sebagai pemimpin Scout Legion bertanggung jawab terhadap seluruh nyawa pasukannya. Selama kepemimpinannya, belum ada satupun korban gugur dalam peperangan.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang kita akan mundur sejenak dan memikirkan taktik untuk menyelamatkan Eren. Untuk itu, latihlah keahlian pedang kalian! Karena daerah Aincrad itu ialah tempat dimana pedang seolah-olah menjadi pasangan hidup mereka. Jadi bersiaplah untuk operasi selanjutnya, yang kuberi nama sandi: Dancing Sword!"

Komando Erwin tidak harus diulang dua kali. Mereka mengepalkan tangan dan meletakkanya di dada dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Menjadi tanda bahwa mereka mengerti dan siap untuk tugas selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

**Kerajaan Sentral**

Kerajaan sentral telah mengalami perkembangan yang pesat setelah bangsa titan berhasil di musnahkan. Titan ialah makhluk sejenis manusia, namun dengan ukuran tubuh bervariasi dengan rentang tiga meter sampai lima belas meter. Mereka mendapat sumber energi dari matahari, dan tidak tertarik untuk makan apapun selain daging, yaitu daging manusia. Seratus tahun berlalu semenjak titan dimusnahkan, umat manusia melakukan penjelajahan keberbagai penjuru dunia.

Di utara sana, terdapat kastil putih yang megah. Dibangun diatas puncak gunung tertinggi pegunungan utara. Orang yang berpergian ke wilayah utara akan dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan, disebabkan cahaya kemilauan yang memantul dari kubah kastil itu.

Dan itulah kediaman dari Raja penguasa utara, Raja yang berhasil menaklukan bangsa Orc di pegunungan itu, sang pendiri kerajaan Aincrad, dan membangun kastil yang diberi nama sama dengan nama kerajaannya.

Dialah Heathclif, sang Raja Aincrad.

**[To be continued ... ]**

.

.

Gak Jelas? emang. Tiba-tiba perang kaga jelas, eren ditangkep, kerajaan sentral/aincrad, semua bakal dijelasin di chapter yang akan datang

Sign,

corporalandrian

**19 Januari 2015**


End file.
